V3 Escape Attempt
The escape attempt during Version 3 was one of the larger plots of the version and was conducted in private between certain handlers. Warning: The summary below contains major spoilers. Plot Summary Freedom or Bust The escape plan started between students Andrea Vanlandingham and Lucy O'Donnell, who had met up early during day 2, and then hid out in the armory (unmarked on their maps) some hours later. Andrea had been given a notebook as a 'weapon', which Lucy was using to try and get an internet connection. During day 3, Derrick Taggart and Jessica Jones arrived at the armory, joining the pair and aiding in keeping guard. Over the next few days, Lucy had managed to establish a connection and, after numerous crashes and having to get past plenty of spyware programs, she was able to access Danya's files, the collar schematics among them. Fortunately for them, Jack O'Connor's Street Fighter virus from Version 1 had infected the terrorists' computer system during day 6, disabling all the cameras, which the group in the armory picked up on. Knowing that Danya wasn't able to watch them, Andrea decided to put things in motion and become the first one to have her collar removed by Lucy. It was a success, and Jessica and Derrick were next to have them taken off, followed by Lucy herself, the operation performed by Andrea. Over the coming hours, several students stumbled upon the armory: Dean Portman, Alex Miller, Maxie Dasai, Sean O'Cann, Neil Sinclair, Dorian Ibanescu, Izzy Cheung and Ianto Murphy, all of them having their collars removed by Lucy. They were soon joined by Adam Dodd, Bill Ritch, John Sheppard, Kallie Majors, Keith Jackson, Dominica Shapiro and Marnie Yaguchi. While Lucy set to work on removing all of their collars as well, Andrea left the armory in search of other students, hoping to convince more of them to come back with her. The last group of students - Brad Kavanagh, Terrie Brightwell, Darnell Butler, Kyrie Joseph, Matt Wittany and Denise Dupuis - arrived after her departure and were relieved of their collars. Despite all twenty-four students inside the armory now free from Danya's control, tensions were still running high. It culminated in Darnell turning his gun on and threatening to kill Adam, blaming him for their class being abducted in the first place. Adam and a few of the other students talked Darnell out of shooting him, though Adam was criticized for taking Lucy's efforts for granted. After things had settled down once more, Denise departed to look for Andrea. Another person arrived at the armory after Denise left, but it wasn't a student; Brandon Garnett, a defector from Danya's group, had discovered the place and briefly stopped to try and convince the others inside to follow him, before running off. Sean left and chased after Garnett, Ianto and Izzy following him. Alex, on the other hand, decided that he wanted no further part in the escape plan and walked off in the other direction, intending to return to the game and get back home the 'normal' way. He didn't get far though; just several meters from the armory, he was shot dead by David Konrad and Terrorist Squad 1, who'd arrived at the building. All but Lucy, Adam, Bill, Neil, Darnell, Jessica, Derrick and John immediately fled the armory, those remaining attempting to fend off the terrorists. Lucy was shot and killed however, while Bill was mortally shot in the chest. Darnell, John, Jessica and Derrick attempted to make a retreat, but Derrick was shot in the back of the head and killed instantly. As this was happening, Adam planned on running out into the battlefield armed with some grenades in a kamikaze bid, but he was stopped by Bill, who convinced him to get off the island alive and took the grenades off of him. Agreeing with him, Adam and Neil escaped the armory, while Bill headed out to the garage where Jessica, John and an injured Darnell were holed up. Bill locked all the doors, lead the group to the fuel tanker room and flipped the switch to get the gas pumping. The terrorists broke through the barricade however and entered the tanker room, opening fire on the four students. A handful of the terrorists were killed by the small group in the process, but they too were badly injured by gunfire. However, the surviving terrorists noticed Bill with the grenade and ceased fire, while Terrorist Carver tried to persuade Bill to put it down. A defiant Bill, knowing he was going to die anyway, pulled the pin however. The explosion from the grenade caused the fuel in the room to ignite, then violently explode and totally destroyed the entire armory. Bill, Jessica, John, Darnell, Carver and nearly all of Squad 1 were incinerated in the fireball. Adam and Neil, even though they were a good distance from the armory, just barely avoided being burnt alive and continued to the coastline. ---- Bale Out Dean, Matt, Kyrie, Izzy and Ianto made their way to the coastline, contemplating on whether Garnett was leading them into a trap. ---- Live and Let Die Marnie and Dorian were the first ones from the armory to reach the coastline, where they witnessed another man, Lucas Grossi, standing by three boats. They watched as another terrorist, Raiger, approached Lucas and started to interrogate him. Knowing that Raiger was on to him, Lucas shot and killed him, before noticing the two students hiding and introducing himself. Maxie and Sean arrived shortly afterwards. Meanwhile, Terrie and Brad had arrived at the south-eastern coast, making their way north to the boats past the body of Julie Mikan. Izzy, Ianto, Matt, Kyrie, Dean, Keith and Kallie arrived at the coast next, Dorian boarding the boat along with Izzy. However, terrorist Rosemarie Chevalier had heard Lucas' gunshots and went to investigate, noticing him with the students on the beach. Enraged, she opened fire on them, hitting both Ianto and Sean in the back, and Grossi in the arm. Before she could score anymore hits on the other students though, she was shot in the knee, forehead and eye by Ianto. Joseph Hurst and Squad 3 arrived at the coast moments later, and immediately started opening fire on the students. Kallie was shot in the head and killed instantly, which sent Keith over the edge. Brad was shot in the leg while Kyrie was mortally shot in the chest. As she lay dying, a terrorist caved her skull in with the butt of his gun. Adam and Neil were next to turn up, opening fire on the terrorists, quickly followed by Dominica who did the same. Marnie scrambled on board the boat and attempted to rally the students on board with a megaphone, but she was shot in the chest for her troubles. Matt, badly injured and bleeding heavily, collapsed in the boat and passed out. Remaining Students The following students were still thought to be alive at the end of the private transmission, though their current fate is still unknown: *Dorian Ibanescu *Ianto Murphy *Dominica Shapiro *Marnie Yaguchi As of the V3 Epilogue We Did It, When We Were Young, the following students are confirmed to be alive: *Maxie Dasai *Brad Kavanagh *Neil Sinclair *Matthew Wittany *Keith Jackson *Izzy Cheung The Epilogue also confirms that the following students died in the escape attempt after the transmission ended: *Sean O'Cann *Terrie Brightwell *Dean Portman *Adam Dodd It was revealed by staff in an out-of-character note in the fifth announcement of V6 that eight characters were slated to survive the V3 escape. This means that, at most, two unaccounted-for characters remain alive, though staff noted that the handlers of those two characters may declare them either alive or dead; characters who were not slated to survive the escape must remain dead, though their fates have not yet been officially confirmed. Threads *#6: Freedom or Bust *#7: Bale Out *Finale: Live and Let Die *V3 Epilogue: We Did It, When We Were Young Category:Events